1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flotation devices; and, more particularly, to a self inflating flotation device adapted to be worn about the chest of a user when inflated with a stretchable band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices are known in the art for use in the water for providing buoyancy to a user. Some devices must be inflated by one's breath or by an external pump. Some devices are bulky and not easily carried by a person prior to the need for the same. Such devices, being bulky, cannot easily be worn while swimming above water or under water without interfering with the swimmer's normal activities.
There is a need for a self inflating floatable device which can be worn about the waist of a user, does not interfere with the user's normal activities such as swimming on top of water, under water, diving from diving board, skin diving, etc. and can be automatically inflated from the storage pouch.